mi pequeña fotografa FT
by Akari-nya
Summary: Lucy es una fotografa que va al parque para una sesion de fotos ahi conoce a Natsu e inmediatamente se enamora de él. asi durante dos meses va al mismo parque solo para verlo correr junto con su amigo. Este fic no es mio de Dai-chan.Uzumaki y como me gusto tanto pense que les gustaria pero lo adapte para que sea un fic FT


Mi pequeña fotógrafa

Era un sábado por la mañana y le tocaba ir hasta el parque de la ciudad para una sesión de fotos a una pareja de novios que querían tener un escenario más 'natural'. Como si poner un fondo con el photoshop no quedase natural en los tiempos que corre y con la tecnología. Y es que Lucy Heartphilia con 23 años de edad y los 3 años de experiencia en el campo de la fotografía sentía que hoy era uno de esos días. Los días en los que puede pasar cualquier cosa que te arruine por completo el poco buen humor que creías tener esa mañana y no estaba muy mal encaminada realmente.

- Ya nada me puede ir peor. Murmuro mientras se dirigía con su pequeño coche azul con manchas naranja por el maletero, y es que esa mañana el vecino le dio por pintar el cuarto de su hijo de ese color sin contar que la gravedad es fuerte y mas si se pone el bote en la ventana. Además su jefa le echo el alegato por llegar 5 minutos tarde, porque según ella '_las chicas jóvenes y guapas como tú creen que porque tienen aún sus pechos bien puestos pueden ir mangoneando a gente honrada y trabajadora, si, como la guarra que se tiro a mi marido'_. Maldita sea 3 años llegando puntual e incluso antes de tiempo para que a la primera de cambio la tome conmigo por otra chica que ni conozco. Y para poder rematar el día todas las fotos que revele salen en tonos rojos y amarillos teniendo que repetirlas.

Tras una media hora de atasco que no veía fin consigue llegar al aparcamiento subterráneo para dejar su coche azul-naranja, saliendo con todo su equipo hacia el lugar acordado con la pareja.

Miro por los alrededores hasta que consiguió verlos a lo lejos, eran los únicos vestidos con traje de bodas de todo el maldito parque de Magnolia. Se dirigió hacia ellos con paso decidido.

- Buenos días señores Fernandez, lamento el retraso pero es que no esperaba que hubiese ningún atasco a estas horas de la mañana. Lucy observo a la pareja que tenia enfrente suyo, no aparentaban mucha mas edad que ella.

- No se preocupe, con que las fotos salgan realmente bien nos conformamos, ¿verdad Jellal?. Le pregunto la mujer de un pelo rojizo, al hombre peli-azul que estaba a su lado.

- Realmente todo esto me parece algo problemático pero si te empeñas, por mi está bien.

- Bien pues si no os importa vamos a empezar ya con la sesión de fotos. Acto seguido Lucy se dispuso a sacar todo lo relacionado con su cámara y demás objetos. Empezando así la sesión, en la cual les saco diversas fotos a los novios en las cuales salían en varios sitios del parque desde distintos ángulos para intentar enfocar la luz y que quedasen mejor.

_Tras 2 horas._

- Bien pues ya hemos terminado, espero que no se os haya echo muy pesado. Dijo Lucy mientras guardaba su cámara para poder irse al estudio y empezar cuanto antes a revelarlas y poder dar por finalizado este día tan horrendo.

- Gracias por todo Lucy, esperamos que las fotos sean realmente bellas. Erza y Jellal empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del parque, Lucy se despidió de ellos con la mano viendo que Erza lo hacia también pero con demasiada efusividad.

- Uff, que pareja tan extraña. Realmente son muy opuestos. Murmuro para si misma mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa. Tras recoger todo el equipo empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de los subterráneos cuando a lo lejos vio un joven con un chándal negro y bufanda blanca que corría junto a otro pero este vestía de azul. Realmente no vio nada especial en ellos por lo que decidió seguir su camino hacia el subterráneo.

Se monto en el coche y cuando estaba a punto de arrancar decidió salir de nuevo a ver ese joven de negro y una bufanda para el calor que hacia, lo único que llevo consigo fue la cámara que se la colgó al cuello. Y es que ese chándal y las manchas de su coche eran exactamente iguales a su parecer.

Salió al parque y empezó a caminar de manera tranquila intentando dar con él, tras unos 10 minutos caminando de aquí a allá decidió darlo por perdido, se fue a un banco que daba justo al frente del lago que se encontraba en mitad del enorme parque dejando a un lado un puente que lo atravesaba de lado a lado.

Lucy enfoco su lente y empezó a sacar fotos a diversas flores que vio por ahí cerca, alguna que otra pareja y sobretodo el lago que tenía enfrente.

- Maldita sea Gray-teme, es un ejercicio matutino no una maratón. Baja el paso.

- Cállate dobe, que te estas poniendo fondón.

Lucy se giro aun mirando a través de la lente topándose con el joven de chándal negro corriendo en su dirección, sin poder evitarlo apretó el objetivo sacándole una foto a ambos chicos. "_Es guapo"_ ese pensamiento no pudo evitar pasar rápidamente por su mente al verlo mejor. Se volvió a girar hacia el lago para que no pensaran que les estaban tomando fotos sin su consentimiento aunque así fuera realmente; sin embargo no dejo de lanzar miradas furtivas hacia el joven rubio. Y es que la sonrisa de ese chico le hacia sentir una calidez increíble en el estómago, ¡y eso que lo estaba viendo de lejos!

Vio como giraban justo en el banco que se encontraba ella, tomando camino por el puente para la otra orilla, haciendo que Lucy volviera a tomar su cámara y sacase más fotos como si fuese una paparazzi.

Cuando el pelirosa de sus sueños y su amigo cruzaron al otro lado del puente y Lucy no pudo sacar mas fotos de ese joven, decidió que ya era hora de irse al estudio para poder revelar, ahora no solo las fotos de Erza y Jellal sino algunas también del chico de negro como lo denomino ella misma a falta de su verdadero nombre.

Y por segunda vez en ese día se dirigió a los aparcamientos subterráneos con cámara en mano y una sonrisa cual niña acaba de hacer una travesura a escondidas de su madre, incluso las manchas de su coche le parecieron menos molestas que esta mañana.

Lucy aparcó cerca de la tienda en donde trabaja y tras saludar alegremente a su jefa que ya no parecía tan cabreada con ella, se encamino hacia el trastero donde estaba todo el material para mirar, retocar y cualquier cosa que necesitasen las fotos sacadas ese día. Se acerco al ordenador y lo encendió, mientras esperaba que se cargase preparo el papel fotográfico y todo lo necesario para imprimirlas.

Observó que ya estaba preparado por lo que conecto la memoria de la cámara y empezó a mirar las fotos para seleccionar entre todas las mejores. Siguió avanzando hasta que empezó a ver las fotos del paisaje del parque, Lucy siguió adelante con cierta ansiedad puesto que sabía **quien** saldría después. Y así fue, un primer plano de un joven pelirosa con un chándal de un color negro y bufanda corriendo con una sonrisa que a Lucy se le antojo como la más bonita que había visto en toda su vida.

Le dio a imprimir y se acerco hasta la impresora esperando impaciente que sacase la foto, cuando ya empezó a ver que casi había terminado sentía que podría trepar por las paredes.

- Ve mas rápido, ¡por dios!. Casi gritó al ver como la impresora tardaba tanto en sacar la foto. Cuando por fin estuvo impresa, la cogió entre sus manos como si de un gran tesoro se tratase y en ese mismo momento decidió que ese era el hombre de su vida.

Era viernes por la noche y Lucy había quedado con una amiga para verse cerca del trabajo que ella tenia, y es que era medico en un hospital y tenia turno de noche.

- Por dios Lucy, si te pillan te van a poner una orden de alejamiento o algo peor, iras a la cárcel, esto se le llama ACOSO. Una joven pelizul con ojos tan azules como el mar estaba sentada en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad mientras charlaba con su amiga.

- Ya lo se Juvia pero es que cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar sacarle fotos, ¡mi dedo se mueve solo, lo juro!. Lucy no paraba de tocarse su pelo rubio que tenia recogido en una trenza a un lado y es que sabía que todo lo que su amiga Juvia le estaba diciendo que era verdad. Y es que desde hace dos meses iba TODOS los sábados al parque de Magnolia únicamente para ver como el chico de la bufanda hacia ejercicio y es que en vez dejar de ir y empezar a pensar que eso solo fue un simple: _Lo vi y esta bueno, ya esta._ NO, a ella realmente le gustaba porque no solo era guapo sino además era muy buena persona. Mas de una vez le vio ayudando a un anciano que tenia un puesto de comida por ahí cerca, como saludaba sonriente a todo el mundo aunque no los conociera, como daba ánimos a los niños que jugaban por ahí, y es que parecía que solo con su presencia ya era como tener un sol andante.

- Al menos sabrás como se llama ¿no?. Juvia le dio un sorbo a su café mientras miraba inquisitoriamente a su amiga. – Lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Bueno… podría decir… se como le llama su amigo… pero es mas un apodo…. -Lucy bajo un poco la mirada ante la vergüenza - es dobe. Murmuro casi deseando que no la hubiese oído.

- Ósea, llevas 2 meses acosándolo. Yendo todos los sábados al parque para verlo, le has sacado tantas fotos que podrías emparedar toda una habitacion y aun así te sobrarían fotos y no sabes SU NOMBRE. Pero a que esperas, deberías hablar con él ya, ni si quiera sabes si tiene novia o algo peor, que este casado.

- Eso ya lo se, pero cada vez que voy a acercarme a él viene alguien y empiezan a hablar o llega su amigo y se van a correr. Y no tiene novia porque los oí.

- Vale, entonces solo falta que habléis de una vez y sabes una cosa. Ese día será mañana porque te voy a ayudar, vamos a ir las dos juntas al parque y tu señorita vas a tener una conversación con él. Le dirás tu nombre y tu número de móvil ¿de acuerdo?

- Si te digo que no ¿lo harás igualmente, verdad?

- Tenlo por seguro. Mañana paso por ti y vamos a desayunar sushi.

- Estas loca ¿Quién desayuna sushi?

- Yo. Además será mi comida, hoy tengo turno de noche, no dormiré nada. Recuerda mañana vas a conseguir una cita. Acto seguido Juvia se levanto dejando el dinero del café en la mesa y le guiño un ojo a Lucy antes de salir del establecimiento.

- Mañana hablare con él. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Lucy ante la idea de que por fin iba a hablar con su chico de la bufanda.

Dejo el dinero por su bebida y siguió el camino que había cogido Lucy hasta llegar a su coche. Hacía casi un mes que le había quitado las pinturas naranjas del maletero pero cuando lo volvió a ver le pareció tan extraño no tener nada naranja en el coche que había acabado comprando un pequeño muñeco de un dragon que colgó en el espejo retrovisor. Lo miro y arrancó el coche dirección a su apartamento. Donde iría directa a terminar unas cosas antes de dormir para estar fresca al día siguiente.

_**Sábado, 8 de la mañana.**_

Lucy se encontraba en su apartamento ya preparada para cuando llegase Juvia a recogerla e ir directas al parque para poder hablar de una vez a su futuro novio y padre de sus hijos posteriormente, porque ella ya lo tenía decidido. De repente empezó a sonar su móvil indicando así que Juvia ya estaba abajo con el coche esperándola, cogió su bolso y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

Bajo apresurada por las escaleras y salió por la entrada vislumbrando el coche azul de su mejor amiga justo en frente, se dirigió hasta allí y se montó en el asiento del copiloto.

- Buenos días, Lucy. ¿preparada para conocer a tu obsesión?. Tras esto Juvia empezó a conducir dirigiéndose hacia el parque de Magnolia.

- No estoy obsesionada "_creo"_. No pudo evitar pensar eso ultimo. – Y dime, ¿donde vamos a desayunar?

- En el parque hay un puesto de sushi allí desayunamos, así podemos estar preparadas para cuando llegue.

- Ellos suelen venir entre las 10 y las 11. Siempre quedan en el puente y son muy puntuales, si uno llega el otro ya esta ahí en menos de 1 minuto.

- Bien entonces solo debemos separarlos, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Tú tranquila.

Tras esa pequeña charla las chicas siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que llegaron al parque aparcando en los subterráneos y dirigiéndose directas al puesto de ramen para desayunar.

Cerca de dos horas después y tras su peculiar desayuno, ambas jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en el banco que daba una vista completa del puente donde supuestamente siempre ambos amigos quedaban para ir a correr.

- Bien, son las 10.30 y ni rastro de ellos, ¿segura que es aquí? Juvia no para de mirar al puente y las entradas esperando porque llegasen esos dos.

- Estoy completamente segura, dos meses de acoso han servido para algo. Lucy esperaba expectante a que llegase de una vez el pelirosa. Quería hablar por fin con él y conseguir al menos una cita.

- Lo dices como si fuese algo para sentirte orgullosa. Juvia miró a Lucy con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Cállate, Juvia… ES É empezó a jalar de la manga de la blusa de su acompañante mientras señalaba a un chico con bufanda que caminaba por el puente.

- ¡No señales! Levántate y busca al amigo debemos distraerlo. Acto seguido ambas se pusieron en pie rápidamente mientras buscaban al otro para evitar que se acercara al pelirosa y así que Lucy conversara con su chico.

- Juvia es el moreno con el pantalón azul y camisa blanca, ¿ahora que? Lucy pasaba su mirada de su amiga al chico que cada vez se acercaba mas donde estaban ellas.

- Bien Lucy esto lo hago por ti. Voy a poner en práctica lo que una vez nos enseño la novia de Fried.

- ¿Cana? Espera, ¿vas a hacer eso?

- Si, así que más te vale que hables con él y consigas una cita. Tras decir esto Juvia camino hacia el moreno, justo cuando pasaba por al lado de él se choco "accidentalmente" contra él.

- Lo lamento, es que a veces pierdo un poco el equilibrio. Juvia sonreía ampliamente ante el joven mientras se sujetaba a su brazo.

- Tranquila, no fue nada. Acto seguido siguió caminando como si nada hubiese pasado hasta que oyó algo raro.

- Así que tu nombre es Gray Fullbuster. No esta mal la verdad. Gray se giro lentamente extrañándose que esa desconocida lo conociese hasta que vio en su mano su cartera y su móvil. Se quedo un momento parado tocándose los bolsillos para comprobar, pero estaban vacios.

- Tu ladrona devuélvemelo AHORA. Tras el grito Juvia salió corriendo a toda velocidad seguida por Gray que le gritaba que parase.

A unos pocos metros de ahí se encontraba Lucy observando todo y es que desde el momento que menciono a Cana sabia que alguien acabaría gritando y corriendo. Y es que sus años de matona de pandilla le enseñaron ciertas cosas que Cana decidió compartir con Juvia y Lucy, por si venían malos tiempos.

Tras perder a ambos de vista Lucy desvió su mirada hacia el puente donde el pelirosa estaba agachado intentando coger algo del lago. Lucy le miro unos segundos más antes de empezar a caminar de manera un poco dubitativa hasta donde estaba él.

_- Bien, unos pasitos mas y estaré enfrente. Tú puedes. Por ti, por Juvia que no acabe en comisaria para nada. _Ante estos pensamientos empezó a caminar mas decidida hasta que ya solo le faltaban unos pocos metros hasta que vio que el pelirosa se dirigía directo al agua. Haciendo que directamente saliera corriendo donde el había estado esperando unos segundos antes, miro al lago y no lo vio en la superficie.

_- No es tan hondo como para hundirse en él ¿verdad?_ Aunque ella seguía sin ver rastro de él, por lo que como último remedio decidió tirarse también al agua a buscarlo. Ya dentro del agua se hundió para intentar verlo hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeándola por la cintura, Lucy se giro rápidamente quedando enfrente de unos ojos negros que la miraban con cierta diversión. Lucy se asustó al notar el contacto y empezó a tragar agua por lo que el joven con la bufanda asustado tiró de ella y la subió hasta la superficie para que respirase con tranquilidad.

- Pensé que no te ibas a acercar nunca y realmente me estaba quedando ya sin aire. El pelirosa tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía abrazando a Lucy por la cintura. – Eres la chica fotógrafa del banco, todos los sábados vienes y te sientas allí. Con un movimiento de cabeza señalo el banco donde estaba sentada antes con Juvia.

Lucy estaba estática, él la había visto, sabía quien era ¡dios mío! Y encima la estaba abrazando en el agua, no sabia exactamente que hacer en este momento por lo que decidió hacer lo práctico: dejarse llevar por los impulsos. Y así lo hizo, al momento siguiente se había acercado a darle un beso en los labios, era uno suave pausado que duro unos pocos segundos. Se separo de él y se le quedo mirando a la cara.

- Sushi… Murmuro el rubio

- ¿Cómo? Lucy casi tuvo la tentativa de tocarse los labios

- Me encanta el shushi mi pequeña fotógrafa. Y le volvió a dar un pequeño beso rápido en los labios.- Natsu Dragneel

- Lucy Heartphilia

- ¿Haces algo esta noche? Porque te invito a cenar.

- Me encantaría cenar contigo. Le respondió con una dulce sonrisa y es que lo que Lucy no sabia es que no solo ella había estado acosando a Natsu sino que éste mas de una vez había sacado fotos con su móvil a la rubia que siempre se sentaba en el mismo banco y que le había parecido la chica mas bonita de toda Magnolia.

Este fic no es mio es de y como me ha gustado mucho decidi publicarlo aquí para que ustedes también lo lean.

Este fic es originariamente un NaruHina si quieren leerlo en original aquí les dejo el link

s/7478037/1/Mi_pequena_fotografa


End file.
